randomlyrandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Randomly Random Wiki:Policy
If you are new to the wiki, it is most recommended you examine our straightforward policies. Wiki Rules General rules The following is a list of general rules to follow. # No personal attacks - do not be rude, do not criticize people, do not discriminate etc. If this persists without reconciliation, violation of this rule will result in a 6 month block. A second offense will result in an infinite block. # No vandalism - do not vandalize, or in other words, do not make nonsense edits or remove good quality content from articles. Violation of this rule will result in an infinite block. # No spam - do not spam anywhere on the wiki. Violation of this rule will result in an infinite block. # Do adding logic to humor - never add logic to humor (i.e. How can fire be underwater?) # Do not ask for tools - never ask for the sysop or bureaucrat tools directly. Ask here and make sure you qualify. # Profanity Profanity is allowed if used correctly (i.e. He smelled like fuck is incorrect). However, all other inappropriate content is NOT encouraged, and will result in an infinite block. User content The purpose of this wiki is to build up a knowledge base of random-related content. It's not our problem what religion, sexual preference, or whatever else you are, You are exactly like everyone else as an editor and a user. Discrimination is strongly forbidden and there is no such thing as a minor offense, you will be blocked forever for discrimination of any form. Also, we strongly advise that you not mention your religion, sexual preference, or anything else. A minor biography is all that is needed, however we will never stop you unless we feel that a problem will arise from comments made. # Abstain from posting personal information. This is the internet, and everyone can see what you post. If you are under the age of 13 you should not reveal your age or any other personal information. The administration can remove personal information if we feel it is too much. # User groups are permitted This includes the creation of clubs, teams, or cabals. However, if some groups cause major friction and create a form of competition, you will find the creator of the group getting a 6 month block. You are allowed to create teams as long as they focus on improving the wiki like the anti-vandal team at Wikipedia. This does not grant you any extra powers or privilege (unless you join the Imperial Society). In addition you may hold competitions only if they are to encourage improving the wiki, such as a competition to see who can make the most notable and good articles, with the prize being that you have helped the wiki improve. Barnstars are allowed and encouraged to recognize hard working contributors. # Age It is recommended that you be of a mature age before entering this wiki, as profanity is included. Banning policy If you violate any of the above rules, depending on the extremity of the offense, if it is minor, if will be correct and you will be warned. Continued violation may result in a block of several months, and with extreme violations, such as personal attacks, vandalism, and spam, an infinite block will be placed on your account. If you feel that you were blocked unfairly, you may request an appeal. *